kupofandomcom_de-20200215-history
Lightning: Requiem der Göttin
thumb|275px Lightning: Requiem der Göttin (jap. ライトニング編『女神の鎮魂歌』, Raitoningu Hen "Megami no Chinkon"; engl. "Lightning's Story: Requiem of the Goddess") ist ein kostenpflichtiger Zusatzinhalt für Final Fantasy XIII-2. Er erzählt die Geschichte von Lightnings Kampf gegen Caius Ballad in Walhalla und deckt die Hintergründe über ihr Schicksal am Ende der Hauptgeschichte auf. Der DLC erschien im Mai 2012. Handlung Nach Noels Abreise aus Walhalla liefert sich Lightning einen Schlagabtausch mit Caius, den sie jedoch aufgrund einer Erscheinung, die Serah und ihr Schicksal in Akademia zeigt, verliert. Als er sie gerade erstechen will, wird sie jedoch vom Chaos eingehüllt, sodass Caius von seinem Vorhaben ablässt. Lightning erwacht schließlich vor Etros Thron und sieht sich diesmal mit Serahs Seele konfrontiert, die, vom Chaos eingehüllt, vor dem Thron schwebt. Die Stimmen unzähliger Juls erklingen und erklären, dass Serah ihr Schicksal teilt und daher im Chaos verbleiben wird, bis die Welt endet, und somit auch ihre Existenz vergehen wird. Kurz darauf erscheint Caius, mit dem Lightning sich erneut einen Kampf liefert, den sie dieses Mal jedoch gewinnt. Caius führt daraufhin eine Inkarnationsbeschwörung durch, wird so zu Bahamut Chaos und tritt am Strand wieder gegen Lightning an, wobei er allerdings auch dieses Mal unterliegt. Nach dem Kampf reitet Lightning auf Odin zu der Stelle zurück, an dem sie Serah zuerst gesehen hat. Dort fordert sie Juls Schatten auf, Serah freizulassen, doch diese wirft ihr vor, dass Serahs Tod ihre Schuld sei und lässt sie erneut im Chaos versinken. Lightning blickt daraufhin auf die vergangenen Ereignisse zurück und erklärt, dass sie aufgrund ihrer Taten und all der Toten, die sie zu verantworten hat, die Bürde übernahm und in Walhalla blieb. Dabei erzählt sie auch, dass sie sich aufgrund ihrer Vergangenheit dazu allein nicht fähig fühlte und daher Serah auf die Reise nach Walhalla schickte, die letztendlich in ihren Tod führte. Lightning gelangt schließlich erneut vor Etros Thron und macht sich im Angesicht von Serahs leblosen Körper, der dort liegt, schwere Vorwürfe und bittet ihre Schwester um Verzeihung. Daraufhin erscheint Serahs Seele auf dem Thron. Sie erzählt, dass ihr klar war, was für ein Schicksal sie erwartet und dass sie dennoch nichts davon bereut. Sie setzte ihre Reise fort in der Hoffnung, dass sie irgendwann wieder mit ihr vereint sei. Bevor sie verschwindet, bittet sie Lightning darum, sie niemals zu vergessen. Lightning beschließt daraufhin, das Versprechen zu halten und die Erinnerung an Serah zu bewahren, indem sie sich selbst an Etros Thron bindet und somit zu unvergänglichem Kristall erstarrt. Dabei prophezeit sie, dass sie eines Tages aus ihrem Schlaf erwachen wird. Spielmechanik Ingesamt muss man in zwei Kämpfen gegen Caius Ballad und Bahamut Chaos antreten. Zu Beginn startet man auf Stufe 1 mit den Rollen Paladin, Schamane, Magus und Ritter. Mit jedem Kampf, den man gewinnt oder verliert, erhält man Kristallpunkte, die Lightnings Stufe ansteigen lassen. Höhere Stufen schalten nach und nach zusätzliche Lebenspunkte, Angriffskraft, Angriffsmagie, neue Fähigkeiten im Kampf und die beiden Rollen Adept und Hexer frei. Dadurch sinkt der Schwierigkeitsgrad der Kämpfe, allerdings wird auch die Zeit verringert, die man für eine Fünf-Sterne-Wertung einhalten muss. Wenn man gegen Bahamut Chaos gewonnen hat, wird der höchste Schwierigkeitsgrad, Stufe 0, freigeschaltet. Hat man zudem beide Kämpfe unter Stufe 9 mit einer Fünf-Sterne-Wertung abgeschlossen, erhält man Lightning in ihrem Ritteroutfit als Begleiter für den Monster-Verband. Dabei übernimmt sie die Rolle eines Brechers. Trivia *Auf Stufe 10 ist Lightning mit 999.999 Lebenspunkten und jeweils 9.999 Punkten auf Angriffskraft und Angriffsmagie der stärkste spielbare Charakter in der ganzen Final Fantasy-Reihe. Kategorie:Final Fantasy XIII-2